


Mike and Stan - At the Farm

by roobarrtrashmouth



Series: Life and Times of the Losers Club [4]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Partial Canon, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roobarrtrashmouth/pseuds/roobarrtrashmouth
Summary: After the football Mike and Stan talk about the game and both sets of parents get involved.





	Mike and Stan - At the Farm

October 1992 Friday - After the Game

With the others all dispersed, the two of them walk along a well trod sidewalk in a neighborhood Mike knows almost as well as he knows the acres of the farm. 

Mike takes a moment to steal a glance at his boyfriend in the moonlight. Stan has always been the most handsome guy he had ever seen, but tonight in the moonlight he was more so. The light seems to lay like a blanket over Stan’s curly locks highlighting his blond streaks, his eyes looking almost yellow in the moonlight. His plump lips seem to beg to be kissed. Stan’s eyes are just captivating.

His eyes...

His amber eyes...

His beautiful amber eyes...

In the space of one heartbeat to the next Mike realizes that they have come to a complete stop on the sidewalk beside a giant oak and Stan is staring back at him.

“Is there something on my face?” Stan asks with genuine concern in his voice starting to rub his face. “Shit, do I have more zits on my cheeks? Dammit I thought..” 

Mike silences Stan by gently placing the fingers of his right hand on Stan’s lips, but Stan mumbles around them. 

“No there isn’t a thing wrong with you. I was just. Well. I was just lost in your eyes. Sorry.” Mike admits.

Stan smiles behind Mike’s fingers, the skin around his eyes crinkling with the size of the smile. Mike is amazed that Stan can communicate the depth of his happiness with just his eyes. 

“Cam I haf my mouf back pease?” Stan asks from behind Mike’s fingers. 

“Sorry. Yeah.” Mike tells him and smiles back, removing his fingers and letting his hand drop to his side.

Stan reaches out and takes the hand Mike had just had on his mouth into both of his and gently holds it between them. He looks from their hands up to Mike’s face and says, “Thanks. You know it’s easy to fall into your eyes as well and… your arms.” Stan coughs and concludes by running his hands up Mike’s arm. 

Mike blushes at the compliment so easily given and the gentle caress that accompanies it. 

“We are a couple of houses from my house. Maybe we should not stare into each other’s eyes. That could give us away.” Stan tells him as he drops his hands from Mike’s arm, immediately regretting the fact that he had done so. But a thought jumps into his head, “Also, the sooner we get to my house and I finish getting packed, the quicker we can get to the farm.” Stan smiles lasciviously, wiggling his eyebrows at Mike.

“Well hell. Then lead the way kind sir.” Mike responds by jumping out of Stan’s way and affecting a bow. 

“Thank you, sir.” Stan says and leads the way to his house. 

 

“Mom… Dad... we’re home, Mike’s with me!” Stan announces, putting his keys in his front pocket, as they walk in the front door. 

From deeper in the house a duet of, “Hi boys how was the game?” Then Andrea Uris’ distinct voice announces, “We’re in the family room come on back.”

The boys put down their bags and walk back to the family room and Donald and Andrea Uris, Stan’s parents. 

Stan didn’t dislike his parents. As a matter of fact, being a male teenager in high school, he had a pretty good relationship with them. Stan and Donald still went birding when Donald was available. Andrea was a loving and supportive mom, who was working part time for the school district. He didn’t tell them everything, naturally, but they were fairly well informed of the goings on in Stan’s life. 

“So Mike did you knock ‘em dead tonight?” Donald asks from his place on the couch next to Andrea. Dallas now playing silently on the TV against the opposite wall. 

Before Mike could respond Stan gushes, “You should have seen him tonight. He made 6 touchdowns all by himself. Haven didn’t stand a chance. At one point Ben made this amazing tackle that opened up a hole in the line and there was Mike through the hole and running to beat the devil into Haven’s end zone.”

Donald and Andrea share a knowing smile with each other. Donald pointedly looks at his son and says, “Is that so Mike. I’m sure glad to hear that YOU had a great night on the field.” 

Donald and Andrea both begin to chuckle, Mike smiles lovingly at Stan and Stan slowly begins to turn red and slowly looks at Mike, only to see him smiling back at him. 

“You could have stopped me you know.” Stan says petulantly to Mike.

“Why would I do that? You should be calling the play-by-play from the box. You’re good.” Mike admits with a smile. 

Mike’s honesty earns him a slug from Stan and more chuckling from his parents. 

“Sooo not just a good game, but a great one? Did you perform your halftime show Stanley?” Andrea asks halting the bickering. 

“No they didn’t. Not tonight.” Then it’s Mike’s turn to gush about how good the band was. Stan’s parents listen to Mike talk about the band before Stan taps him on the shoulder. 

“Uhhh, Mikey. They were asking me, their son, the one in the band, how it went tonight.” Stan says giving Mike a sardonic smile. 

Returning the smile Mike responds with, “You could have stopped me you know.” At which point they all break out into laughter. 

They talk some more about the game before Stan excuses himself to finish packing, leaving Mike alone with his parents. 

“Thank you for hauling me back and forth to the farm. I really appreciate it. I know it’s a bit of a drive.” Mike tells them. 

Donald waves his hand in a dismissive gesture. “Anytime Mike. You and Stanley have been good friends for years, along with the rest of that horde you both hang around with. The… Legends Club?“ 

“Losers, Don, The Losers Club. Good lord you’d forget your own birthday if I wasn’t around to remind you.” Andrea tells him. 

“Yeah them. You all still pretty tight, right?” Donald asks Mike. 

“Yes sir. We are. That’s why Stanny is coming with me tonight to the farm. They’ill all be out there tomorrow to help with the last of the fall picking and help put up all the equipment for the winter. Mom is cooking for us all as payment.”

“Oh lord your poor mother. She’ll have to feed what 6 growing boys and 2 girls. You’ll all eat your parents out of house and home.” Andrea says with horror in her eyes. 

Mike shakes his head and smiles at them. “Only 1 girl, Bev, Audra can’t make it tomorrow. That’s pretty much what Bev said. Mom assured me that there’ll be plenty. Mike continues, Thank you for letting Stan stay the night tonight. He’s going to help me get everything set up before the Losers come by tomorrow morning.”

“No problem. You can borrow Stan anytime. As a matter of fact where is he? STAN!” Donald yells to his only child. 

“WHAT?” Stan yells back. 

“Hurry it up. I don’t want to drop you both off at midnight.” Donald yells back.

“I’ll go see if I can help him.” Mike offers and turns to leave the room heading to the hall that leads to Stan’s bedroom. 

“Thank you Mike. I’m going to get my keys. You coming Ann?” Donald asks his wife.

“Of course. Let me get a sweater. It’s chilly out.” She responds. 

Mike makes his way down the hall to Stan’s room. He is familiar with this hallway and the room on the left. He’s been here many times. When he gets to Stan’s door he just stands there a moment taking in his boyfriend’s room, again. It’s just so...Stan. The room and bed are neat and tidy. The walls are a robin egg blue. There are bird prints, photos or drawings on two of the walls. On the fourth wall is a tidy desk and over the desk are photos. Photos of the Losers at the quarry, Bassey Park, and the Barrens. Peppered here and there are photos of Mike and Stan, and Stan and Richie to offset the Mike and Stan photos. The fourth wall is a very organized closet that is currently standing open. On the bed there is a duffle bag and a small but growing pile of clothes neatly folded waiting to be placed in the duffle. 

Facing the open closet Stan senses but doesn’t see a body in the doorway and says, “I’m just about done dad. I’ll be out in a minute, then we can go.” 

Mike shakes his head at Stan’s single mindedness and responds, “Richie would be proud of you already calling me daddy. I just don’t know how I feel about it though.” 

Stan whips around and gives Mike a shocked look. “Mike! Shit. Uhhh I didn’t know it was you. I wouldn’t call… you… uhhh… dammit to hell.” 

“It’s ok. Never mind. How can I help you?” Mike offers. 

Shaking his head. “No need I’m almost done. I was just doing a last minute check. Then we can leave.”

Stan puts all of his clothes in the bag, closes the closet door and the two of them make their way back to the living room, where Mr. and Mrs. Uris are waiting.

“All set? Let’s get this show on the road.” Donald announces and as a group they walk out to the car, while he locks up. With everyone in they start the drive to the Hanlon farm.

 

The Farm

At the Hanlon farm Jessica and Will are in the kitchen. She is busy prepping food for tomorrow, while Will is watching her work. After many years of marriage he knows better than to interfere in Jess’ domain, only venturing to help at her specific direction. 

“Will, love can you go down to the celler and fetch me a jar of pickles? You know where they’re at?” She asks needlessly. 

“Ayup. Just the one? Anything else. I don’t want to make 30 trips up and down them damn stairs tonight.” He chides his wife with a smile. 

Jessica whirls around and begins to protest when she notices the smile on his face. “Hush and go get me those pickles. Or I’ll make you run up and down those stairs all night long.” She then turns back to the task at hand. All the while listening to her husband laugh at his own joke as he makes his way down the stairs. “The nerve. Giving me sass when I have to feed so many people tomorrow.” She mumbles to herself. 

A few minutes later she hears, overly dramatic footstep coming up the stairs and a fair amount of huffing and puffing. A bit of worry creeps into her thoughts at that. Will has been doing more of that lately and she makes a note to call the doctor on Monday to find out what his test results are. Or at least to pester him to make the call.

“Your pickles my love.” Will hands her the jar with a flourish and bow.

“Thank you. Now can to go get me some beans from down there…” she starts and then breaks into a laugh at the knowing frown that makes its way across his face. 

Will takes her into a hug and kisses her on the side of her cheek and they both break into laughter and kisses. 

“Michael and Stanley should be here soon.” Jessica notes looking over his shoulder at the clock. She has a dinner prepared for them both, just in case they come home hungry. Jessica has learned that when Stanley comes over to eliminate pork from the menu, even though Stanley has told her she doesn’t have to do anything special for him. Obviously, she simply ignores him. 

“I really wish we could have gone to the game tonight.” William says from his place at the large table in their kitchen. It is much larger than the 3 of them need. But the plans that William and Jessica had for a large family faded after Mike had been born. It’s only been recently that the large table has come into use, when Mike’s friends come over and the table is used for games and eating. The sight of all of those kids at her table eating and having a great time together makes Jessica smile, but also makes her think about the what could have beens. Shaking her head at those kinds of thoughts she turns back to the task at hand, making potato salad, for the kids. 

From his place at the table Will sees the fleeting look that crosses Jessica’s face and instinctively he knows the thoughts she is having. He also regrets the could have beens, but it’s at that very moment that a side of the house lights up as a car pulls up the drive. 

“That must be the kids.” Will states. “Come on Jess let’s go say hello.”

“You’ve always been a talker William Hanlon. Lord knows no one can shut you up.” She chides him as they walk to the front door. 

 

Donald pulls his car off Pasture Road and into the Hanlon’s long packed dirt driveway.

“Sorry for the dust Mr. Uris.” Mike apologizes to Donald needlessly.

“Mike, son, I’ve told you before it’s not a problem. This car can take a farm lane any old day. It’s fine. Anyway your dad does a fine job at maintaining his road. No potholes or washboard. Hell it’s smoother than certain portions of Jackson St. I’ve been on.” Donald reassures Mike, again.

In the back seat Stan, surreptitiously takes Mike’s hand into his own and gives it a reassuring squeeze. Stan knows that Mike is secretly embarrassed when the Uris’ come to the farm. He lives in an old farmhouse on the outskirts of town and Stan lives in a fine old home in town. Stan has told him numerous times to not think that way. His parent’s don’t care where he lives and more importantly neither does he. 

The car pulls up the farmhouse with its fine white clapboards, two peaked gables painted a light grey that make up the second floor bedrooms, chimneys poking up through the roof, wide wrap around porch with a wood porch swing at one end and a small table a two chairs near the front door. Along the south side of the house is a kitchen garden. Off to this side of the house is a large oak tree and a bit further and behind the house a large double door red barn. The Uris’ headlights illuminate the front of the house as they pull in for a stop. 

“Ok Mike home, safe and sound.” Donald announces and Andrea rolls her eyes at her husband’s corniness. 

Just then the red front door to the farmhouse opens and two figures come out and wave. Donald and Andrea wave back as the male makes his way to the car. As he is walking over Mike and Stan jump out of the back seat and get Stan’s things out of the trunk. 

“Hello Donald...Andrea. Thank you for fetching Mikey home. We do appreciate it. Do the two of you have a minute to have some tea or coffee?” William offers.

Donald looks at his watch and then at Andrea who smiles. “Yes we do. That sounds great. Thank you. Will.” 

“Boys get your junk outta Don’s car and get it into the house. They are going to stay a spell.” William tells the boys. Who had been secretly holding hands over Stan’s duffle bag in the trunk of the car.

“Really? You are?” Stan asks peeking around the side of the open hood of the trunk.

“Yes, we are.” Andrea responds getting out of the passenger side of the car. 

Mike grabs one handle of Stan’s duffle and leads him to the house. Stan has the other handle of his duffle and his pillow. On their way to the house they walk past Will, Mike stops to give him a hug. Then they make their way up to his mom. She stops Mike and gives him a hug and a kiss. Stan gets a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Evening Stanley. Go on and take your belongings up to Mike’s room. You’ll be staying with him there tonight. I hope that’s ok? We’ll talk about the game later. ” Jessica tells the boys shooing them into the house.

“That’s just fine.” Stan responds and the two of them head into the house and upstairs. 

Jessica turns and smiles at her guests. She has always liked the Uris’. Stanley and Michael have been friends for years and it was perfectly natural that they would spend some time together. The Marsh girl’s and Hanscom boy’s mothers gathered far less frequently, but they had gotten together a couple times. As she thought about it the only parents of the kids that didn't’ at least stop and talk to one another were the Denbroughs, but that was understandable considering what happened to their youngest, and that horrible Sonia Kaspbrak. She was frequently the topic of conversation between the Hanlon’s, Uris’ and Toziers’. Speaking of Richard and Edward that was the one secret her and Will kept from the other parent’s. They could tell that those two were sweet on each other. She did feel like she should tell Maggie but that wasn’t her place. It was up to those two boys to do. She briefly wondered if they were as obvious around the other parents as they seemed to be here on the farm with her and Will. 

From the top of the steps Jess calls, “Andrea… Don how in the world are the two of you? Come in I have coffee and a roll for you.”

“Thank you Jessica. We can’t stay long.” Andrea says as the four of them make their way to the kitchen.

 

Upstairs in Mike’s room Stan and Mike were busy high-fiving each other over the fact that Stan was practically ordered to sleep in Mike’s room.

“I can’t believe I was just told to share your room.” Stan says to Mike as he pulls him into a hug. 

“I know. She knows there’s only one bed in here and I know she won’t stand for you to sleep on the floor. Are you OK sharing a bed with me? I promise not to put the moves on you tonight.” Mike tells him chivalrously.

Stan smiles, “Well that’s too bad. I was hoping you would put some moves on me tonight.” 

“STAN!” Mike exclaims.

“I’m joking. Really I’m… I’m really not ready…” Stan admits red flaring up his neck to his ears and looking at his feet in embarrassment. 

“That’s ok. Cuddle?” Mike chuckles and shoulder bumps Stan to relieve the tension. 

“Cuddling would be great. Maybe some spooning?” Stan asks.

“Spooning… yeah ok. We can figure out which of us is the big spoon and who is the little spoon.” Mike smiles at Stan and pull him into a hug. 

At that they break up the hug, blush and busy themselves with putting Stan’s items away. 

 

“Will… Jessica that was delicious. Your coffee is always the best. But we really have to be off.” Donald sadly admits. They had only been there for half an hour but that had been enough time to talk about the kids, work and the farm. Basically enough time to renew their own friendship with each other. 

“Jessica that sweet roll was delicious. Can you give me the recipe?” Andrea asks Jessica. 

“Of course. It’s an old family one. Would you like it right now?” Jessica asks.

“Oh lord no. Next time will be just fine.” Andrea waves off Jessica who had started to rise from the table. 

“I’ll send it home with Stanley.” Jessica offers.

“Perfect.” Andrea tell her.

They all stand and make their way to the base of the stairs. At which point William yells, “BOYS! Stan, come down your folks are leaving.” 

The two of them come stampeding down the stairs. Stan gives his mom a hug and peck on the cheek and his father a hug. “See you on Sunday.” He tells them.

“You mind Will and Jessica. She has permission to swat you one if you get out of hand.” Andrea admits. 

“Mom. I would never get out of hand. Do I look like Richie?” Stan says actually offended. 

“No sweetie, you don’t. But still Jessica swat him if the need arises.” Andrea smiles at Jessica. 

“Of course. With all them boys here one of them is bound to get out of hand.” Jessica admits.

Mike and Stan look at each other and chorus, “Richie.”

Andrea and Don head back to their car and the four of them wave as he turns around and heads back down the drive to Pasture Rd. 

“So Mikey how was the game?” William asks. 

The two boys begin to giggle as they head back into the house. 

“What’s so funny?” Will asks. 

 

Later that night, long after William and Jessica have gone to bed. Stan and Mike sit on opposite sides of the bed, in their pajamas, holding hands and talking about the day’s events and what’s coming up tomorrow. Both of them delaying the obvious. 

“Mike I really should get to sleep otherwise I won’t be any use to you tomorrow.” Stan finally admits. 

Mike tells leans over and whispers in Stan’s ear, “You are always useful to me. Dead on your feet or not. But you’re right we need to call it a night.”

Mike’s whisper made Stan break out in gooseflesh from what felt like the top of his head to his toes. After some surreptitious glances they settle back and lay down on Mike’s bed. 

Stan comes to the sudden realization that he is actually sleeping with his boyfriend for the first time in his life. Sure they may not have sex, tonight, but he was in fact sleeping with Mike. Just the thought of it was enough to make his heart race, his temperature to rise, the breathing quicken, and a swelling in his pajamas to take place. “FUCK, I hope Mike can’t tell I have a boner.” He thinks. 

Mike was also having very similar thoughts and feelings. But as he struggles with the sudden stiffness in his pajamas he couldn’t be happier. “This is what I want to do for the rest of my life.” He thinkst. “Lay in bed with the most handsome guy in the world.” 

“Good night Stan.” Mike said quietly.

“Night, Mikey.” Stan replied equally as quiet. 

The two laid side-by-side for the next hour neither one really falling asleep nor quite awake. Eventually sleep claimed them. Without knowing they turned on their sides and Mike slowly pulled a willing, and still sleeping Stan, to him. Stan subconsciously takes Mike’s hand and sighs and find out who the small spoon is.


End file.
